


Stand and Deliver

by A_Dangerous_Time



Series: A/B/o Series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Feelings, M/M, Omega John Murphy (The 100), POV Alternating, POV Bellamy Blake, POV First Person, POV John Murphy (The 100), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dangerous_Time/pseuds/A_Dangerous_Time
Summary: An A/B/o retelling of the hundred story, starting after Murphy returns to camp from being held by the grounders.





	1. Stand and Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> So, what started as a one shot for Murphamy week has taken on a life of its own. I’m going to leave ‘Something New’ as a stand alone, but it serves as the first chapter for this work. I’ve got 9 more chapters for this loosely plotted. It’s going to follow some of the plot points from the show with changes to make it fit more with the A/B/o dynamics.
> 
> I’ve been really surprised at the amount of comments and kudos. Thank you. It’s really appreciated, and part of what spurred me into writing more. I will try to update some what regularly as my work schedule levels out in the new year. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, unbeta’d as always.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Prompts? I'm on [tumblr.](https://a-dangerous-time.tumblr.com)

-Murphy-

I’m pulled from my sleep by the sweltering heat radiating from the body pressed to my back, my skin is on fire and I am wet with sweat and god knows what else. My brain feels foggy, it’s like this every morning in the grounders prison camp. It’s all so unpleasant. My body aches with pain and I feel the familiar longing for death, because that would be better than having to live another day feeling anything. I don’t want to spend another day trapped with theses feelings.  
My sense slowly start to processes my surroundings, my skin registers the heat of the day pouring in, and the heat of bodies all piled together in holding cells. My eyes note the light from the sun shining through the bars at the top of the cell, but I refuse to open them, as if shutting it out makes it all pretend. Noises penetrate my haze. The sounds of moans and screams and grunts register in my brain. There are always odd noises from those being tortured, but these don’t all sound pained. And then the smell hits me and I bolt upright, jarring the arm that was thrown across my waist free.  
My head throbs painfully in time to my heightened heart beat, my skin is drenched in sweat and feels so tight I want to claw it off, and there is slick coating the insides of my thighs. I’m free, no longer held by the grounders, but now I’m slave to my body; and its demands have lead me to an uncomfortable place. I glance down at Bellamy who was startled awake by my outburst. He’s staring at me with a mix of confusion and annoyance at being so rudely awoken. His eyes scan me and land on the bruise and scabs of a bite that I can feel aching on my neck. I can’t believe, of all the Alphas in this camp I chose him.  
“You good?” His voice is hoarse from sleep, but concerned. I nod, unable to form words. If I thought that the beginnings of my heat last night were bad, today is unbearable. Last night it had just been an ache deep within and the pull of arousal in my groin. But now my skin begs to be shed and my body demands to be filled. I can barely form a coherent though, my mind keeps drifting back to the need to be mated, every pheromone that is rolling off of Bellamy’s skin adding to the longing. He’s still staring at me, desire pulling at his lips and a look of hunger in his eyes. Maybe he feels as attracted me as I do to him; or maybe its all just the pheromones. I stare back, I want this, my body demands it. I slide a hand up and finger the bite mark on my throat, bearing it more to him. His eyes follow my every move.  
“Murphy, you up? You smell….” Mbege’s voice makes me jump as he opens the flap to my tent. Bellamy snarls, lips pulled back and lunges off of the bed roll. “Shit, sorry” Mbege lowers his head and quickly tumbles back out of the tent flap. I can hear him shuffle away.  
“Tie it closed.” Bellamy demands harshly as he settles back into his place on the bed roll. I quickly obey, the rebellious part of my brain subdued by the haze I can still feel clouded around me. I turn around and take him in, sprawled carelessly across my bed roll, body bare and clearly aroused. His hair is a mess of curls plastered against his forehead and his erection presses against his stomach.  
“Come here.” He points to space beside him. My feet move of their own volition and without hesitation I’m laying beside him, his arm over my waist anchoring my back to his chest. The reaction to Bellamy’s proximity is immediate. Where our skin touches is warm, but the stinging itch is relieved and I can feel more wetness sliding down my thighs and onto the bed. He sighs contentedly into the crook of my neck. “You are mine,” He growls. This sends another wave of desperation through my body.  
I vaguely remember something about this from bio class back on the Arc. The ins and outs of mating behaviors were something the powers that were liked to gloss over. The desire to breed causes quite the issue when you have limited resources to keep the human race alive. So they simply suppressed all of the hormonal changes in the Alphas and omegas. Only female betas were allowed to carry babies. One child per couple. Population control at the cost of years of evolutionary biology. Guess earth has different rules.  
I scour my brain. I know we spent at least a class period on this. What happens with a heat? I know there is a reaction that can happen in the Alphas, but I can’t remember what, my brain is to bogged down with hormones and the need to breed to do much processing. Desire is pulling at my insides. Being this close to Bellamy is making my skin scream for him to touch me more, for his body buried in mine, for a life to be pressed into me. My train of thought is snapshots of memory mixed with flashes of fantasies of what Bellamy could be doing to me, and a few coherent thoughts scattered in. The phrase ‘How long will this last’ keeps circling back to the front of my thoughts. Princess would know, I’ll have to ask her when I’m in a better state. As I’m sifting through my memory for any bits of information I remember from bio back on the Arc, I’m pulled to the present by Bellamy nipping at my shoulder.  
“I don’t know why I said that,” His voice is quite, “But I can’t stand the thought of another Alpha touching you.” He’s staring down at his mark on my neck, and his eyebrows are knit together with confusion. He slides his lips from beneath my ear all the way down to the base of my neck, gently grazing the bruise as he goes. I can hear him take a deep breath through his nose pressed against my skin. “You smell like me,” he comments so quiet I can barely make out his words.  
“I’m yours,” I don’t recognize my own voice as I speak. The words spilled out of my mouth without thought. This seems to spur him on. His teeth sink into the skin of my shoulder and I cry out with a pleasure filled pain. My mind is no longer a swirling torrent of disjointed thoughts; the only thing I can think of now is Bellamy pounding into my body. I need this. He seems to feel the same, I can feel his cock strain hard against my hip as he guides me over onto my stomach and situates himself over me teeth still locked onto my shoulder.  
A loud commotion outside startles us both. I can feel Bellamy’s muscles tense, but he keeps hold of me both with his hands and teeth. There is lots of yelling and I can hear the dull thuds of a fist slamming into human flesh.

“Get off of him!” I hear Clarke yell over the den of the delinquents outside, her voice is strong and holds my attention. Damn Princess thinking she has to be in control, thinking she’s the boss of everyone. 

“Everyone go back to your tents and stay there! If you feel like you need protection or medical help into the Dropship. And someone find Bellamy!”

My muscles tense at her mention of his name. Who does she think she is trying to hold sway over Bellamy? His teeth sink deeper into my shoulder drawing a moan from my lips and more slick from my body. My muscles relax and I can feel the tip of Bellamy’s cock nudging against the ring of muscles at my entrance. Instinctively I push my hips off the bedroll and his length breaks though the pressure and sinks into me. As Bellamy releases his hold on my shoulder he emits a low growl that reverberates through my chest. This is what my body craves. My head is the clearest it’s felt since before the beginnings of heat last night. I can hear everything clearly and feel every sensation.  
Bellamy slides his hands down my sides and grips my hips, pulling them up to meet his body. Shivers run through me as Bellamy sets a punishing rhythm, my sensations heightened by the hormones coursing through my veins. I can’t hold back the moan that is pushed out of me when Bellamy hits my prostate. I writhe and press back against him, I need him to do that again. He rolls his hips down and thrust hard into me, when he pulls back I can feel the burning stretch as his knot starts to grow. This I do remember from class. Our bodies will lock together to ensure maximum chance of breeding. That thought sends me reeling closer to the edge as he pushes hard into me again and his knot settles hard and pulsing against the bundle of nerves inside of me. I can feel the first waves of orgasm wash over me, a hot dribble of cum drips onto the blankets under me as my muscles spasm. Bellamy pushes hard against me one more time before he stills and I can hear his ragged breath pulled through his gritted teeth as his forehead rests against my shoulder. I can feel the heat of his cum spilling deep inside me as I come down from my own high.  
Bellamy shifts one strong arm around my waist and holds me tight as he settles us back on our sides, still locked together. I tilt my head to the side, baring my already marked neck to him once again. His breath feels cool against my burning skin as he inhales my scent, his face so close but not touching. I turn to look at him but we are both startled by a voice right outside the door.

“Hey, Uh, Bellamy, Clarkes looking for you if you’re still in there.” 

It’s Mbege again, and Bellamy lets out a low growl at the intrusion. Mbege pulls at the tent flap, but the ties hold and he gives up after a few fruitless tugs.

“I guess you are still there, smells like it anyway. I’ll tell Clarke you’re a little busy, but maybe come to the Dropship when your done?” It sounds like a question but I can feel Bellamys resolve square his shoulders behind me. 

“Tell her I’ll be there in a bit” His voice is hard and commanding, his usual tone for dealing with the delinquents, the soft edge from our time together gone. Bellamy moves to pull away from me, but I hiss at the pain as his knot snags against the tight ring of muscles and then an involuntary whine escape my throat as I grab at his thigh. 

“Not yet, Bellamy you have to stay.” I pat his thigh as he settles his body back flush to mine. “Still tied.”

“Yeah, but I can untie them and you can tie them back after I leave.” He sounds a bit patronizing. 

“Not the tent flap, dip shit.” I bite, my heads a bit clearer now that my hormones have be assuaged. “Us” But even as I say it I can feel the pressure lessening.

“Us, we’re,…. What?” He stutters out. I can picture his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Did you not pay any attention in Biology Class, I get it’s been a long time for you, but this,” I gesture in the air over our hips, “was kind of and important lesson.”

“I missed a lot of school, was a bit pre-occupied taking care of my sister and my mom.” His voice is quiet with embarrassment, “Honestly don’t know much about this at all. My mom wasn’t to keen on me ever having anyone around. I’ve only fooled around with a few people since we’ve been on the ground. Couldn’t let anyone get to close to us back on the Arc, wasn’t safe for O.”

“Oh,” I’d never imagined that Bellamy Blake didn’t have experience. Ever since we’d gotten to the ground he’d been fucking every girl that threw herself at him, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d had a few of the guys I’d noticed him eyeing in his little posse too. If I’m honest, before he nearly hanged and then banished me, I’d thought about offering to give him a go. He was so clearly and Alpha. “ I’m sure Clarke can fill you in, she was pre-med, I’m sure she knows more than-”

“Bellamy Blake, I get that you are having a moment, but I need help keeping the other Alphas in line. Can we have a word?” Clarke’s voice cut through the tent. 

“I’m-, yeah, hold on.” Bellamy pulls away again this time he slips past my resistance only drawing a small hiss from me. He bustles around the tent finding his clothes from the night before. He yanks them on before picking mine up off the floor. My shirt lands on my face, but as he grabs for my pants his nose wrinkles in disgust at the smell of my slick dried in the crotch. He tosses them to the far corner and gives me a pleading look. I nod my head in the direction of the pack of supplies sitting by the flap he digs through and throws a clean pair in my direction. I’m still fumbling them on as he unties the tent flap and lets Clarke in.

“Why are you all the way out here, I thought this was Murp-” She cuts herself off as her eyes scan the tent and meet mine. Thank god I got my pants all the way on before she got in here. She sniffs once and her eyes widen with realization. She reels back around to Bellamy. “You fucked him?” Her disapproval is palpable, Bellamy stares at her mouth open, trying to form words. “After all the trouble he caused with Charlotte, and bringing that virus back from the grounders, you picked him? Bellamy is still gaping at her, clearly at a loss for words. I can feel my stomach coil at what she’s insulting, that I’m not good enough for him, that she thinks she’s better than my Alpha. I shake my head at that thought, he’s not really mine, but I can’t stop my self as I leap up off the bed and place myself in front of him.

“If its that big a deal to you I approached him last night. He was just doing me a favor. I think he owes me after almost hanging me.” The words leave a bitter taste in my mouth. Her hands shoot out toward me, and I flinch and duck back against Bellamy, expecting her to strike me. He moves from behind me to block her but not before her hands land on my cheeks and jerk my head to the side.

“You marked him?” She sounds downright pissed now. Bellamy finally finds his words.

“I did what?” Confusion cuts through his bitter tone. I look up to see his eyes darting back and forth between my neck and Clarke’s expression of disbelief. 

“You mated him, yeah?” Her tone is matter of fact now. Bellamy nods. “And then you marked him, bit him on the scent gland, bonded with him” Here eyes shift back down to me now. She leans in and takes a deep breath over the wound on my neck. “And now he even smells like you.” She shakes her head like she still can’t believe it. “You bonded with Murphy.” This time its quite and almost to herself. Bellamy steps in between us and moves Clarke’s hands from my face. He pushes me behind him with one arm and levels his gaze with hers.

“Look, last night Murphy approached me, and yeah, we you know,” he looks down at the ground and heaves out a sigh releasing his embarrassment, then levels with her again, “But I don’t know much about what’s going on. So why don’t you and I go talk in the Dropship? In private, not in a tent where half the camp can hear?” 

A pang of hurt runs through me and settles as a knot in my stomach. He’s embarrassed that Clarke has caught him with me. I’m not exactly sure whats she’s going on about with this ‘bonding’ thing but the ‘holier than though’ tone she has adopted in this conversation is grating on my nerves. She is not better than Bellamy. She doesn’t hold the sway over the rest of camp that he does. I can smell the Alpha pheromones rolling off of her in her rage. She needs to back down. I’m panting hard behind Bellamy now. I’m angry. The angriest I’ve been since I’ve been back amongst the delinquents angrier that I was when I held Conner down til he stopped moving. I make a quick move from behind Bellamy, but he grabs me and spins so he’s facing me and blocking Clarke. 

“Go, I’ll meet you in the drop ship in a minute.” His tone leaves no room for argument, and I can feel my agitation settle as he stares me down. I hear the tent flap drop closed behind Clarke, and then he releases his hold on my shoulders. His eyes fall back down to the side of my throat, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and then he drops his face to my neck. A twinge of desire settles back over me as I feel his breath ghost over my skin with a deep inhalation. “I don’t care what the princess thinks.” My mind fades back to the day he vowed to take her tracking bracelet off, his voice has the same air of disdain. “I’ll be back in a little while. Don’t leave this tent.” His lips press over the bruise and scabs from his mark, “Can’t have any other Alpha’s getting ahold of you.”  
He moves toward the tent flap and an involuntary whine rises in my throat at the loss of contact. My skins is crawling once again and I can feel moisture sticking the fabric of my pants to my ass. Bellamy pauses at the door and looks me over one more time. A brief look of something- maybe sorrow- crosses his face, but then he shakes his head and ducks out of my tent. I quickly peel my clothes off and toss them to the side, I can feel my body temperature rising again. I fumble back onto the bed roll, my mind glazing over again with a new wave of hormones. All I can think about as I slip back into the haze is Bellamy Blake. Fuck.


	2. Quicksand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you’re saying, I’m married you Murphy?”
> 
> “You could put it that way, I suppose.”

“No, God damn it no, get out of the way.” I push past another Omega who has rubbed herself up against me as I head for the door to the dropship. Clarke’s standing on the open door with Mbege and Octavia and a few others, I can’t hear her voice from here but she looks pissed. The little Omega who has circled back behind me grabs my wrist and pulls at me.

“I said no.” I round on her.

“Please, Bellamy,” her eyes meet mine and her mouth drops open. Now she looks pissed too. “Well who is it?” Her arms fold across her chest. I shake my head at her, this is all too much. “Well?” Her voice is suddenly shrill and loud in my ears.

“Bellamy, finally,” Clarke’s voice cuts in. I look up to see her striding across the clearing, the omega beside me drops her gaze and shuffles away. “Fox, dropship,” Clarke waste no time with the needy girl, and then turns to me “We’ve got to talk. Come on.” Clarke inclines her head toward the dropship, and we head for the door. As we approach a new scent invades my nose, this one is not as strong as the pheromones from the Omega’s that had woken me this morning, and it doesn’t have the same rousing effect. This one makes me want to stand a little taller, makes me want to ball my fist and prepare to fight. I catch sight of Clarke’s hand cliched at her side as well. At least I’m not the only one.

“All of you,” Clarke says eyes darting around the small group of Alphas that have congregated on the door, “ Are in charge of keeping this camp safe. I don’t know if the grounder experience the same, uh, biological urges that we do, but we need to be sure that this camp, and everyone in it, is safe. It’s your job to to protect all the Betas and omegas in this camp. If we are sure there is no threat, then you all can have your fun tonight. Go.” The rest of the Alphas obey without question even Miller and Monroe who usually have minds of their own when we discuss security. 

I can feel my muscles relax as the pheromones dissipated with the other Alphas departure just to be hit with a heavy scent of omega wafting out of the dropship. The desire I feel now is not as intense as early this morning, but a twinge of arousal still pulls in my groin. 

“How’d you keep them all out of here?” I glance over at Clarke as we settle onto the floor just inside the flap covering the dropship door.

“Guess I’m just the dominate Alpha,” Clarke shrugs, “You don’t seem intimidated though.”

“I’m not.” She might have knowledge that’s been helpful on the ground but I’ve kept us alive.

“It’s not a challenge,” I can see the whites of her eyes as she rolls them at my reaction. “Look, I don’t know what to expect from the grounders. There is going to be retaliation for what happened on the bridge. They tried to weaken us once by sending Murphy back sick,” my muscles tense at the way she says his name, “ What if sending our omegas into heat is another tactic?” 

“This can be controlled?” I glance around at the omegas squirming uncomfortably on the floor around the edges of the dropship.

“Sort of, do you not know any of this? Did they not cover this in your training?” the condescending tone of her voice makes me bristle.

“A little while I was in cadet school, Princess, but not so much after that.” I sneer at her. 

“Wasn’t a challenge, Bellamy. Anyway, one omega in heat can spur the rest of them on. I don’t know if that’s what happened today or if this is just everybody’s suppressors wearing off at once, we were all on the same injection schedule in the skybox, so it really could be either.”

“And you’re worried that the grounder’s are going attack? It’s only taken out a few omegas, not a very good strategy.”

“I suppose that’s true. But a plethora of omega pheromones can, I’ve read, send Alphas into rut.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that those Alphas out there will be insatiable and nearly impossible to keep away from the omegas no matter how hard we try. And they will probably try to challenge my-, no, our dominate status.”

“Meaning that our best fighters will be out of commission.” My breath comes out hard as realization sets in.

“More than out of commission, they would be a liability.”

“How do we stop that thing-”

“Rut”

“How too we stop rut from happening?”

“We can’t, it’s biology. It’s not guaranteed that we will have a rut. We covered lot of information in pre-med but there are some things that we just don’t know for sure. Humans have been using suppressants since they started utilizing space stations, it was easier not to deal with hormonal changes in space, and then once the Arc was formed suppressants made population control much easier.”

“So you’re saying all of this is for babies, like animals?”

“I’m pretty sure basic biology class covered that sex leads to babies. But, yes. Omegas help to diversify the gene pool, all omegas can carry a baby.”  
“Even the boys?”

“Yeah, even the boys,” she gave me a sly smile, “Why? D’you knot Murphy?”

“Knot Murph-” I shook my head, “Did I what?”

“God, Bellamy, did they really not teach you this?”

“In guard training they told us that Alphas off of suppressors were dangerous and we all made fun of the suspected omegas, that’s it.” I can’t contain an eye roll as I fold my arms over my chest, “Not all of us were privileged enough to grow up with brilliant parents and a pre-med track.” Maybe that sounded a little harsher than it needed too.

“Ok, well, if we’re going to make any kind of informed decision about this you at least need to know the basics.” I settle back to get comfortable and fix Clarke with what I hope comes across as an unenthused look.

“Go ahead, Princess.” Her eyes flash and suddenly she looks a lot more threatening, but then she softens.

“Take it easy, Bellamy. You’re just cranky cause you’re away from your mate.” She winks at me. 

“I don’t understand what your talking about, so if you would get on with it.”

“Fine.” She drops back into her ‘I’m in charge’ tone and heaves in a breath. “So, three basic categories: Alphas, like you and me, omegas,” Clarke flings and arm out to the bodies on the floor around us, “And all the others are Betas. Betas don’t experience hormonal fluctuations like the Alphas and omegas do, so the first council on the Arc decided to only let the betas breed. The suppressors for Alphas and Omegas cause sterility in omegas and make Alphas sexually function like betas as long as they are taken at regular intervals. All omegas can get pregnant, all Alphas can impregnate others.”

“Even the girls?” I can’t help looking Clarke up and down. 

“Yes, even the girls,” her eye rolling is starting to grate on my nerves, “Now if you don’t mind. Omegas are only fertile during their heat cycles. Now, we’ve all been on suppressors basically our whole lives so it’s probably going to take a few heat cycles for the omega’s to be fertile again. So no worries if you did knot your mate.”

“Still don’t know what that means, and he’s not my mate,” I cut my eyes at her.

“I’m getting there. Without the suppressors out bodies will go back to functioning the way human’s did before the cataclysm. Alphas will be dominate, omegas subservient and the betas will go along with what the Alphas say. There’s a reason that you and I haven’t had to do much convincing to get most of the rest of the camp to follow us. Alphas tend to vie for dominance over their group and thereby rights to the omegas in the group, right now we are the dominate Alphas, we want to keep it that way, rut would make the others more likely to challenge us. Right now they will still listen to us over their hormones and the pheromones of the omegas, but rut would make that impossible for them. Best way to stop rut is to let them pair off with the omegas.”

“And how long will the heat last?”

“Three to five days, according to medical text, but probably on the three day side this time as they are all coming off of suppressors” Clarke waves a hand around at the kids surrounding us. I glance around at the handful omegas spread out on the bottom floor of the dropship, they look similar to the pile of kids who had been laying in the same spots with hemorrhagic fever a few days before. All of them sweaty and stripped down to barely any clothing, wriggling on the floor like any sort of contact is uncomfortable, and a few furiously sinking their fingers into themselves, I suppose, for relief. 

“Seems kinda fucked up, Clarke, just handing them over to the Alphas. Can they even consent to what would happen?”

“Trust me, it would be a relief,” she nods at one omega in the corner who has taken to grunting loudly in time with the thrust of his fingers, “besides we will let the omegas choose who they want if any. The way I count we’ve got 8 omegas in here and there are 9 Alphas outside plus you and me so the omegas could have their pick, except you I suppose, you’ve got your Murphy.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” anger flares in me again, my fist clenching at my side.

“Because you marked him?” She seems genuinely surprised that I’m not joking.

“Marked him how?” I press out through gritted teeth. 

“I could see the bite mark on his neck earlier, and you already kind of smell like him a little.”

“So?”

“So you claimed him as your mate. Look, It’s a lot more complicated than we need to get into right now but basically because you are a dominate Alpha your hormones told you to mark Murphy and so you bit him, and now he’s going to start smelling a little like you and you like him because you are mated.”

“And that means?”

I become acutely aware of Clarke’s rising frustration. “We’ll get there in a minute right now we need to decide what to do about the grounder threat. I say we leave the Alphas out for the day, they will be more vigorous to defend the omegas in heat, then tonight we let the Betas from the guard group take over for watch and let the Alphas in here one at a time and let the omegas take their pick. If the grounders attack we’ll stick with the plan you’ve been working on. Do you agree?”

I open my mouth to reply to her but am cut of by a low moan from behind me. I turn to see Monty face down on the floor of the drop ship. “Water?” His eyes big and pleading, and a wave of pheromones hits me. The pull in my groin is growing stronger.

“I’ll go get some.” Clarke holds the flap over the door open for me to follow. “So, you agree?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a decent plan.” I say following Clarke out. “I’m gonna go check on John. I’ll find you later.” I don’t wait for her response, I swear I can feel Murphy pulling at my wrist, so I head off to his tent at the edge of camp.

 ___________________________ 

The walls of Murphy’s tent are thin and the night breeze is cooling the sweat that lingers on my skin. Murphy is finally sated, his breath is slow and steady as his head rests on my chest. I’ve never seen him look so peaceful. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice is soft, just outside the flap of the tent.

“Give me a second.” I shuffle Murphy onto the bed roll, he grumbles at the movement, but settles back as I press my lips to the side of his head, just briefly, and then I catch myself. It takes a minute to sort my cleanest pants out from the pile of clothes strewn across the floor of the tent, and slide them on. Clarke’s siting on the ground outside looking off toward the fire.

“Hey, Princess,” I smirk at her as I catch a whiff of omega rolling off of her skin.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” she scoffs at me and then wrinkles her nose. “You reek”

“Shh, he’s finally asleep.”

“Sorry,” Clarke looks down at the ground, “ I figured that you would want to finish our conversation from earlier.”

“Yeah,” I say. I’ve had time to myself to think as Murphy has slept between rounds of fucking all afternoon. It’s becoming harder to deny the new feelings that have come up today. “I want to know about this being mated to Murphy thing.”

“ Okay,” Clarke stares at me for a long time, her expression hard to read, “I’m not sure you’re going to like it.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.”

“So, Humans tend to mate for life,” Clarke starts, eyes drifting off as she falls into medic mode, “Alphas will claim omegas or Betas that they want to share the mate bond with. Scientific medicine tells us that Alphas tend to be drawn to omegas more than Betas, but that in either case Alphas and their partners usually feel attraction to each other based on having complimentary immune systems and genetic make up, that way their offspring have the greatest chance at being healthy. Alphas claim their mates so that everyone else will know that they are not available and omega hormones cause them to develop a deep psychological bond with their Alpha, Betas bond too, but not as strongly. Alphas become protective of their mate, and omegas become more subservient and dependent.” 

I nod, “This is a lot of science talk, but what does it mean for me?” I glance at the tent, “And Murphy?”

“So you and Murphy were apparently attracted to each other early this morning. You had sex with him, and then you bit him over the scent gland, this is how Alphas mark their mate. The hormones in your saliva interact with Murphy’s causing him to bond with you, he started to smell like you. This in turn makes you, the Alpha, bond with him. You effectively chose Murphy as your mate this morning.” Clarke looks at me again now, “Apparently without even knowing it.”

My mouth opens and closes several times before I can form words. “So, you’re saying, I’m married you Murphy?”

“You could put it that way, I suppose.”

A strange sensations rises in my chest. Just a few days ago I was ready to kill Murphy for coming back, for his eagerness to kill a child when she had caused a misunderstanding, but now, I almost feel relieved that I have him. That I know he is asleep and safe just feet away. Clarke is studying my face intensely. 

“If you want to be free of the bond, there are steps that can be taken to….” Clarke trails off. I don’t like what I think she’s insinuating. Maybe she hasn’t forgiven him, but don’t want to be rid of him. My mind races I could have Murphy for the rest of my life and I imagine life here on this strange planet with a reckless omega to contend with, to love. Do I want that? Does he want that? Did he know what was happening when he sought me out early this morning? I’m pulled from my thoughts by loud shrieks coming from the other side of camp, and then a growl that I know is from an angry Alpha. 

“Get Murphy and put him in the dropship with the other omegas,” Clarke says, “we’ve got to handle this.” 

I retreat into the tent and hoist Murphy over my shoulder, he’s limp in my arms, and all of him seems to be wet or sticky from his thighs all the way up to his face glistening in the firelight. My heart fills at the weight of him pressed against me but I don’t have time to dwell on it as I deposit his body onto the floor of the dropship. The fighting from outside has gotten louder and I can hear the authority in Clarke’s voice as she shouts over the ruckus. 

 _________________________________ 

 

My heart pounds in my chest as I stand outside the dropship. Octavia is staring at me as she gestures toward the door. 

“He’s got Jasper, he says he wants to talk to you.” O’s tone is pleading as she looks between me and the door.

“Just Bellamy, no one else,” I hear Murphy snarl.

“I’m here,” I say, “Send out Jasper.” On cue Jasper tumbles out of the flap covering the door, he’s sweaty and pale. 

“Come on, Bellamy,” Murphy drawls. A knot of apprehensions settles in my chest at the tone in Murphy’s voice. He is back to the half-feral boy who carved knives and fought with Wells our first few days here on the ground. All traces of the needy omega I have come to know over the past day and a half gone.

“I’m here,” I repeat as I step up into the dropship and the door closes behind me.

My head swims as I come face to face with Murphy’s hate filled eyes and the barrel of a rifle pointed at me, both equally as chilling. I can’t keep my head clear as he rambles on and pushes me with the gun closer and closer to the back of the dropship. What has happened? Why is he suddenly back to his old pre- Charolette self? I finally fix myself on his words as he’s pointing up over my head. 

“So I want you to feel what I felt” Murphy growls out. “You want to be rid of me, well here’s your way out. Get up there, put the noose around your neck.” 

“Murphy, I-” Now Bellamy, he fires the rifle of to the side of my feet. For a moment an expression of fear and something I can’t read flickers over his face, and then he’s looking at me with fire burning behind his eyes. 

“NOW, Bellamy!”

I comply and step up and then stare down at him pleading, “Don’t do this.” But he’s kicking out the stool, and my vision goes black.

I come to again on the floor with Jasper kneeling over me and I watch Murphy’s foot disappear through the door at the top of the ladder. 

“Murphy!” I bellow and charge up the ladder behind him. “MURPHY!” The door doesn’t budge as I slam my weight against it over and over. I nearly fall when the ship rocks with the force of an explosion, but it gives me the leverage I need to burst through the hatch. I don’t care it the grounder are attacking, or if the Ark is coming down, all I can think of is getting my hands on Murphy, getting him back in line, fixing whatever this is that is broken. But as I burst through the hatch I’m met with a large hole in the side of the drop ship and a view of Murphy stumbling away into the brush.

My heart sinks. I feel a crippling hole open in my chest, a hole like when my mother was floated, like when Octavia was taken. What the fuck am I supposed to do? He’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise none of my works are abandoned, life is just hard.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Prompts? Want to yell at me? I'm on [tumblr.](https://a-dangerous-time.tumblr.com)


End file.
